Heart Infection
by North of the North
Summary: Alfred had wandered into the hospital room by accident. But coming back to visit the pretty blond he found within? That was no accident.


Heart Infection

* * *

"Ah, whoops, sorry. It seems like I've found the wrong room again," a blond man with sun-kissed skin and brilliant blue eyes stated, poking his head around Mathew's hospital room door.

Mathew thought he was beautiful.

He tried to convince himself that the only reason the thought even crossed his mind was because of how long he had been cooped up in here.

What a downer. That reminded him of how he was now pretty much tied to a bed due to his condition.

Mathew sighed, and looked back up to see Mr. Hottie blond guy looking at him quizzically.

Oh, he was still here.

Mathew offered up one of his rare smiles, somehow able to dredge it up from somewhere. He didn't quite know where that somewhere was though, he'd thought he had nothing left after so many months at the hospital with no visitors showing up after the first month.

Surprise surprise, Mr. Sunshine smiled back, and boy was that smile cute. And very very very hot. Mathew reminded himself to put some aloe vera on later.

"So, uh, why are you in here?"

Mathew raised an eyebrow. It was one thing for a hot guy to smile at you, and quite another for him to start asking personal questions. Time to get sassy.

"This is a hospital." Mathew stated bluntly, then tilted his head to the side and smiled again, this time faintly. "Why else would I be here?"

"Ummm, right."

Alright, maybe he could turn down the standoffish attitude. This guy, whoever he was, seemed nice...enough. He couldn't really be sure about that though, after all, they had just met. They didn't even know each other's names!

On that note...

"My name's Mathew."

Another brilliant smile.

"Alfred." Mr. Sunshine returned. The brilliant smile stopped, replaced with the worry lines of confusion. "So, ugh, do you mind telling me why you're here?"

Mathew raised one golden brow. "On Earth? Because I'm a _homo sapien_ and we haven't yet discovered any other planets with life on them so I can't be an alien. Or in this particular hospital? Because I'm a Canadian citizen, of course."

"No, um, like, what do you have? Why do you have your own room and, judging by all the old letters around your bed, you've been here a while..."

Mathew glanced up at the mentioned letters and get-well wishes, and frowned.

"Oh, that. For a heart infection."

Alfred leapt back dramatically and pretended to ward Mathew off with his hands, winking as he did so. "What? Is that contagious? Can I get it? I hate getting sick! Oh god..." Alfred rushed out frantically.

Mathew snorted. "No you can't get it. I have a heart infection, but it's not **infectious**. You weirdo."

"Oh." Alfred said, then sighed and calmed down. "Okay then."

Alfred stays after that until visiting hours end, and they keep talking, and Mathew finds out that Alfred was dropping off a phone for his brother, who is a nurse, but as Alfred says, meh, he doesn't need it while he's at work. It's a rather spontaneous visitation, and Mathew doesn't really expect the sapphire-eyed man to come back, but he does, and he just keeps on coming until the day that Mathew's infection is finally fought off and his heart transplant succeeds.

The last visit Alfred makes to the hospital is the last one where he meets Mathew there. And this time, Mathew is waiting in a chair by the window with his blond locks being illuminated by the sunlight streaming in, but most importantly to Alfred, Mathew was not in his bed.

Alfred stayed by the door watching Mathew, dumbfounded for a bit, before he gathered the courage to walk into the room and ask Mathew- straight to the point- "Why aren't you in your bed?"

Mathew grinned, lowering his hand from where it had been propping his chin up as he looked out the window. He got up from his chair and sauntered over to Alfred, placing his hand over his chest.

"It seems that one of my heart infections is gone now, and I don't exactly need a hospital for the other one." Mathew said as he looked up at Alfred's face.

That particular visit was the last one that Alfred made to the hospital. However, it was not the last one that Alfred made to visit Mathew.

* * *

 **Here, have a break from all the gory stories I've been posting lately. A bit of a change from the Horrible Histories theme song reminiscent theme, eh?**

 **Lol, anyways thank you Tyto11 for helping me edit this up too! GET SOME SLEEP, you weirdo.**

 **There is a poll on my profile, please go check it out and vote! I'd love to see your guys' thoughts.**

 **Please please please review!**

 **HUGS and WUVS,**

 **North**


End file.
